


The Rise and Fall of Men, Mages, and Monsters

by SolGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolGoddess/pseuds/SolGoddess
Summary: Before reading this story please make sure you have read chapter Rise of the Falon (chapter 51) on my other story Experimentale...This story is a prequel to that one.This is the story of how the monsters went into exile, how humans came to rule, and the fate of the mages...





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Her tears fell to the cobblestone floor as she walked through the entrance of the tomb of the Fallen…

 

The Fallen…

 

The great stone doors effortlessly opened upon feeling her magic presence.

 

The candles lighting the room caused flickers of pink to cascade across the walls in a silent dance. How the pink hue mocked her as she made her way through the door. The gentle colour was not comforting or calming, the colour reminded her of her sins. The mistakes she had made that had caused the war that was and the war that was to come.

 

Of course she was not the only one at fault of course, but that knowledge did nothing to dull the ache in her soul nor stop the tears.

 

She allowed her fingers to roam the etched carvings of the ancient language scrawled deep into the smooth stone arches as she rounded the room. Many of the words had been purposely scratched out with hatred by those who wished to erase the past, by those who wished that which they could not control should perish.

 

She focused absentmindedly on those carvings, the carvings that told secrets that would soon be forgotten by time.

 

As she would.

 

She deemed that it served her right after what she had done.

 

She continued to focus on those markings, wishing that she had the nerve to look to the center of the room, though knowing she had no right.

 

But…

 

She had come for more reason than just to dwell on her sins, she had come with purpose.

 

She gripped the book she held tight to her chest with one arm and made her way towards the center of the room, stopping just before him. Only when she was within distance of feeling his breath on her did she at him.

 

Only then did she look at the one she had betrayed.

 

So much had changed within her last seeing him. Not only with the world outside of his quiet tomb, but also within.

 

When he had been put to slumber she had considered it a mercy in consideration to what the King of had wished upon him; the ‘King’ had wished for the eradication of all monsters…

 

But seeing him now, only made her realise that she had been wrong. ‘They’ had been wrong in their judgement.

 

When they had locked him within the room the pink stone that now mocked her with its beauty had not been there. It started at his hands and feet and was slowly engulfing him, she could only pray to the gods that this would not kill him. The armour created of his magic had been all that been in the room earlier, she gently reached out to piece covering his left shoulder and followed the intricate design slowly with her finger; remembering another time and place.

 

Emotions erupted within as she lunged forward to wrap her arms over his shoulders in a one sided embrace.

 

“My dearest friend, you did nothing to deserve this… I could live a hundred lives as a saint and still have done nothing to deserve the short time I’ve had with you… you… I’m so sorry.” The last words came a whisper into his scaled shoulder, she barely noticed that although nearly a month had passed he was still warm to the touch.

 

After laying a soft kiss against his cheek she paused. “I will come back, I promise. I may not deserve you even if I lived a thousand times and each as a saint, but that will not stop me. I will come back, and every life I live I will search for you. I won’t know why, but I will until I find you.” With that she reached down and slid the leather bound book into the pocket of his garbs, knowing that she would not see him again within her lifetime, but knowing that she would do anything and everything in her power to make sure she would see him in another.

 

She left as silently as she had entered, not daring to look back. Her footsteps made not the faintest of sounds as she left the tomb of the Fallen, knowing full well what fate lay behind the great stone doors. She refused to fear her fate, she welcomed it, knowing that the path that lay ahead would soon lead her back.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning peak into some of the characters and the world before the great fall of monster kind. 
> 
> This is the story of how the monsters were exiled, how the humans rose to power, and where the mages went.
> 
> And perhaps more....

I always loved the smell of parchment, that’s what the library smelled like. The scent of the scrolls and the dry paper reminded me of much; it reminded me of spell books, and ancient scrolls, and time that had long ago passed hidden within its depths. But alongside these things it reminded me of my favourite thing; maps.

 

I took in an especially long breath, as I inhaled I savored all that the map below my fingers had to offer me and exhaled the stress of the day. I had been cooped up deciphering spell books all morning, and had been looking forward to my next task the entire time. With company I was on my way to begin my first real adventure.

 

I was on my way to becoming a true mage. A priestess; the highest honor that could be bestowed upon any mage. I straightened my back and corrected my posture; a priestess should never slouch. I giggled quietly to myself as I continued to look at the map. Looking to the path ahead of me.

 

“Are you ready for your trip tomorrow Andora?”

 

“Ah, Sylvia!” I spoke while leaping up with glee. “Oh course I am! I have been packed for a fortnight!” I could hardly contain my excitement as I smiled brightly at her.

 

A light giggle from Sylvia echoed the room, it was a beautiful sound. In fact, everything about Sylvia was beautiful; including her soul. Although some would assume her soul to be vanity with her appearance, it showed nothing but kindness. The rich colour bled through her and engulfed her very being. Although she was filled to the brim with kindness, she was a stubborn one; this never dulled her kindness. Every action and word that exited those glossy red lips were designed for the best of others.

 

“Oh Sylvia, what am I to do without you my friend!” I cried out in fake alarm as I grasped her hands. Another giggle escaped her.

 

“Knowing you… you’ll do just fine, and if all goes well I shall be joining you in just short of a year. Hopefully you can keep the city in one piece until then.” Amusement bled through her expression at my expense.

 

“You are a funny one aren’t you?” I huffed as I let my body slouch in a very unladylike matter. “I am sure that the city and I will both be fine. Thank you for your concern though!”

 

“How can you be so sure? Remember the incident last week?” She asked with an eyebrow raised, knowing the piece she had played would surely end in my losing this battle.

 

With that my cheeks began to burn. “Th-that doesn’t count! I was only doing what was asked of me by Lady Milandra.”

 

“When she asked you to fix the inferno carvings on that staff, I doubt she meant use it to bake a cake.”

 

“I was only testing to make sure that it worked!” I defended myself futilely. “It would be quite embarrassing if I brought it back claiming that it was fixed, and in fact was not.”

 

“You burned down the entire west wing, along with the kitchen… and the cake.”

 

“Yes, but the staff was fixed.” I spoke with a serious tone and a deadpanned expression.

 

A silence followed my words before a great laughter broke between the two of us.

 

“How will I live without you to entertain me?” Sylvia smirked down at me. “It’s a wonder that you are even being allowed to become a Priestess with how reckless you are sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, it is quite surprising.” I admitted. “But, it is yet to be official. Just because I am heading to the capital does not mean that I am guaranteed to become a Mage, let alone a Priestess.”

 

“I suppose that is true.” She spoke thoughtfully while gazing down at me. “I mean, there have been quite a few who have gone but failed. That being said, you have surpassed many. I mean, you are still so young. Most are not given this chance until they are at least twenty-five years of age, but you are only a child still.”

 

“My being seventeen hardly makes me a child Sylvia.” I huffed, again most unladylike. When one thought of a Priestess, I would probably have been the last that person would imagine with my messy unkempt hair that only just passed my shoulders due to my burning it rather recently, unrefined clothing, no jewelry, and no great house to my name.

 

Sylvia on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Her auburn locks hung in graceful curls down her back and was adorned with a beautiful twist of golden vines to pull part of it up, her emerald eyes reflected the same brilliance of her soul, her lavish robes popping with vibrant colour and clung to her slender form perfectly. She was the very vision of sophistication and elegance. Not only this, but the house she belonged to was one of the most wealthy; owning it’s own castle and military force.

 

I did not deserve the opportunity that had been presented to me.

 

My mind wandered to these thoughts as I grasped the bland tan dress I was wearing, it was nothing special. All in all, I looked as though I had wandered into the Mages temple from the streets.

 

“What is bothering you?” Her eyes showed concern.

 

“I don’t feel like I’ve earned this. I come from house Amissa.” I whispered my house name, knowing that if she had not met me at the order, she would not have recognized the word. “I am a joke in comparison to someone such as you. You belong to a prestigious house. House Aurum. Once the people in the capital see me, they will laugh, they’ll see me as nothing but a joke.”

 

“They will not laugh.” Her eyes reflected the stubbornness within her that very few ever had a chance to glimpse. “Once they see the talented and beautiful woman you are.”

 

Beautiful?

 

I rolled my eyes at her. Surely she was either speaking of another, or had gone mad.

 

“Hardly so.”

 

“We will make it so.”

 

“You wish to make a fish into a bird.” I huffed at her.

 

“I will make a pebble into a diamond.” She corrected whilst grabbing my wrist.

 

“Impossible.”

 

“I beg your pardon, I my dear child am from house Aurum. We built our great house on our ability to turn rough stone into vibrant works of art, surely if my ancestors could build a castle and an army from such a thing then I can create a lady out of you.” And with these final words I admitted defeat and let the most stubborn person I had come to know drag me away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long journey to get to Da’Mir, only made longer by the way in which they had traveled; carriage. Most definitely not Falon’s preferred choice, but what other option did they have. Not everyone could teleport or fly such as he and the young one known as Gaster who was accompanying him.

 

Gaster.

 

That young monster was a strange one, always dabbling in what he called ‘science’. The notion of science was not a strange one to Falon, but this monsters take on the subject however was. He was constantly talking of something he called lightning, wind, and fuel burning energy, all things that Falon thought he knew about. What was really strange was that Gaster assured him it was science and not magic.

 

What a strange creature, Falon mused to himself while unable to contain a small chuckle.

 

He could not say anything against the ‘scientist’, as he called himself, the king had shown him great favor, and he was the last living creature to appose anything that the king would say… no matter how odd.

 

“I have another question for you Falon.” The scientist spoke while never taking his gaze off of the worn leather bound book placed on his lap. He used a strange object that he had designed himself so that he may take his writings with him. It was a strange wooden and metal stick that allowed him to combine both pen and ink into one. Occasionally the strange object would drip and leak on the pages causing some splatters here and there, but none the less it got the job done.

 

“And that would be?” Falon answered, prying his eyes away from his previous thoughts and back to the road as he led the carriage on.

 

“I have, along with many others heard of the move you use… I believe they called it a flashstep? You have become quite a legend in fact using it… how does it work?”

 

Another chuckle escaped the great monster, it was true, it was his most famous move. It was both dangerous and a beautiful display. Rarely did one expect such a large and seemingly cumbersome creature such as he to be able to move with such speed, so of course it was what he was revered for. “That is not as simple of a question as you may think, even if I were t go into detail about it… I am not so sure you would understand young one. It is dealing with things that even I, myself don’t fully understand.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Huh.

 

That look in the young monsters eye, he was far ahead of the average crowd, monster and human alike.

 

Falon would have expected Gaster, like all others would not immediately become curious. He was used to giving a very similar response to the many who had asked the question before him, all immediately let it go. Deeming it a useless venture, figuring that since the user himself didn’t seem to know how it quite worked that there was truly no answer for them to seek.

 

“You still wish to know?”

 

“Indeed, I do.”

 

“Interesting. You are so young, even by humans standards, yet so ahead of the current times. I am beginning to understand what the king sees in you child.”

 

“Age means nothing.” Gaster squinted his eyes at the dragon sitting next to him in accusation. Many who looked at him saw only a naive child that didn’t understand how the world worked, perhaps they were correct… the difference being he had made it is mission to learn. All those around him seemed to believe that there was nothing else to learn, he on the other hand understood that there was so much more.

 

“Perhaps you are correct, if anything… you are the wiser for it.”

 

“Wait, what?” This response perplexed the young scientist, this was not the response he was used to hearing. “Explain your reasoning.” The demand escaped him before thought could reason him to hold his silence.

 

Gaster grew quiet immediately, realizing his error. The disrespect he had shown one of the most powerful beings to inhabit the earth was a dumb move. The large dragon creature side glanced the scientist, and as much as he wanted to look away he couldn’t help but try to read the warrior; hoping to find out how much trouble he was in.

 

Taking both reins into a single hand Falon plopped his other atop the scientists head and let out a roar of a laugh. “You really are an interesting one, it is rare to find one not afraid of me. I am used to having those around me show nothing but respect and fear, or try to avoid me… all except the king and and queen that is. This is exactly what I was talking about. You have not let the world dull your blade, you do not know enough to know what you should be afraid of. You do not know the world enough to follow the stigmas and rules laid out to keep you as a sheep my friend.”

 

The wisdom and kindness of this great warrior shocked the small scientist. He learned in this moment the true depth of what he was attempting to do in his life… Expect nothing else except for how little you know, and when you think you have nothing left to learn… that is when you have become a sheep, that is when you know the least.

 

“As for your other question, I will explain my flashstep another day.” Before Gaster could open his mouth to argue the carriage came to a stop, and Falon continued. “We are here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A light knock stole my attention away from the book I was reading; a book of enchantments. With a light huff I looked up at my door, expecting it to be the Lady Milandra with a new task or job for me. I used to love doing errands for her, I always seemed to learn something knew, but as of late the tasks given to me seemed redundant. Fix this enchantment, scribe this, spend a few hours putting books away in the library, decipher this. It had all become tedious, so such was my relief when I noticed it was none other than Sylvia standing in my door.

 

“I’m sorry to intrude, but I thought you should know that they are here.”

 

My eyes widened and I sat in stunned silence for a moment, the room deafeningly quiet. I had known about the trip and the adventure for some time, but it finally hit me when she spoke those words. I couldn’t decide whether I was afraid or whether I was excited, I reasoned that I was both.

 

I jumped up out of my chair, nearly toppling it, this caused Sylvia to take a step back in surprise before running around the room collecting my bags and throwing the last items I had been using into one of them.

 

“Andora!” She called out, snapping me out of my frantic searching. “That is enough, if you are to be a proper lady you must act as such. They will send someone to collect your things.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, you are no longer a Mages servant, you are an apprentice. They will not expect you to do the duties of a commoner. From this day on you are no longer as such, you are something greater. You are to become a powerful priestess… you must act the part.”

 

I gave her a slow nod and abandoned my recent task.

 

Back straight, hands clasped in front of my vibrant and pluming skirt I followed Sylvia from my once quarters and towards the new life that lay ahead of me.

 

I was not entirely sure that I was ready, but with her assuring me, I was willing to venture out into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
